marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 96
Supporting Characters: * * }} * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * None | Synopsis1 = Spirits of Venom continues from ... In the sewers below Manhattan, Spider-Man struggles to break free from a swarm of Deathspawn, after he and Father Martin were separated from Ghost Rider and Blaze. Spider-Man struggles to get free as they need to rescue innocent hostages that have been kidnapped by the Deathspawn to resurrect their master Deathwatch back from the dead.Spider-Man and Father Martin were separated from Ghost Rider and Blaze in . Deathwatch was seemingly killed in . He will eventually return in . To make matters worse, Spider-Man also needs to capture Venom, Demogoblin, the Spider-Doppelganger and save their prisoner, the Hobgoblin. Eventually, Spider-Man manages to kick open a water main, washing the Deathspawn away. Elsewhere in the sewers, Venom continues hunting for Spider-Man as well as Hag and Troll.Venom has been after Hag and Troll after they killed some Vault Guardsmen, as seen . As her rounds the corner, he comes upon Demogoblin and the Spider-Doppelganger who are torturing the Hobgoblin to remove all the demonic traces out of Macendale.Demogoblin was bonded to Hobgoblin in until they were separated in . Spotting Venom, the Spider-Doppelganger attacks Eddie Brock while Demogoblin continues to torture Jason Macendale. At that same moment, Ghost Rider and Blaze are battling another group of Deathspawn. When there is one left, Ghost Rider insists that they keep it alive so he can force it to reveal the location of his hostages. Unfortunately, when he tries, the Deathspawn explodes. Meanwhile, Spider-Man tries to convince Father Martin to go back up to the surface, but the priest refuses to leave without the other survivors. That's when the web-slinger hears the sound of battle not far away. Around the corner, Spider-Man finds Ghost Rider and Blaze fighting another groud of Deathspawn. They have also found the captured hostages. As Spider-Man helps his allies, he has Father Martin to get the hostages out of there. In order to keep the Deathspawn at bay, the three heroes cause part of the tunnel to collapse. As they make their way out, the web-slinger hears the Hobgoblin screaming. He refuses to just leave Macendale at the mercy of Demogoblin, even if he is one of his foes. Spider-Man tries to stop Demogoblin from torturing Macendale. Venom defeats Spider-Doppelganger and wants Spider-Man for himself. However, he is forced to help Spider-Man until Demogoblin and the Doppelganger. As Spider-Man gets Hobgoblin he is ambushed by Venom. However, before he can harm the wall-crawler, Ghost Rider arrives and pulls Venom away with his chain. Furious, Venom turns toward Ghost Rider and vows this is the last time the Spirit of Vengeance interferes with his business. Spirits of Venom concludes in ... | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}